


Proof of Concept

by ReverseMousetrap



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward First Times, College era, M/M, gayperion, heartwarming bullshit, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseMousetrap/pseuds/ReverseMousetrap
Summary: Vaughn wants to take their relationship to the next level. It doesn't quite go how he imagined.





	Proof of Concept

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended remix of something I wrote for tumblr [here](https://reversemousetrap.tumblr.com/post/176648415269/mini-fic-just-making-sure).
> 
> This time it's for the terrible, wonderful enablers of Discord.

They’d been kissing for what felt like hours, wrapped up in each other and oblivious to the world beyond the couch, when Vaughn finally plucked up the courage to ask.

“Hey, can I…” He looked away, jaw tight as the heat started to rise in his cheeks. Being this close to Rhys always felt like a privilege he didn’t deserve, that could be taken away at any time.

“Yeah?” Rhys was stroking his chin with one thumb. He bumped their noses together affectionately, waiting for Vaughn to continue.

“Can I go down on you?” he said quickly before he could chicken out.

“You –” Rhys’ eyes went wide and he swallowed. When he spoke again, his voice cracked. “You’re asking me if you can – with –” His hand caught Vaughn’s, clutching it tightly and subconsciously guiding it downwards.

A tiny smile tugged at Vaughn’s lips, only a fraction of the elation he felt as his fingertips grazed the waistband of Rhys’ sweatpants. “That’s a yes?”

“That’s very definitely a yes.”

Rhys dragged him in for another kiss, but this time Vaughn could feel him squirming under his touch, an appreciative murmur escaping him as the hand slipped lower against his skin, toying with the soft fuzz there.

(God, even Rhys’ freaking _pubes_ were perfect.)

Finally Vaughn forced himself to pull away, and he shuffled off Rhys’ lap and onto the rug, dragging his pants to his knees, his ankles and finally all the way off, hastily folding them and putting them aside. Vaughn was glad he was already used to his boyfriend’s habit of not wearing underwear. Up to this point they’d been fumbling in the dark under the sheets; looking up at Rhys, _really_ seeing him for the first time all exposed and ready and waiting, was making him way more nervous than he’d expected, his mouth inconveniently dry.

“Okay. Wow,” he croaked. “You look…nice.”

Rhys giggled, gripping the armrest with one hand as the other drifted over his half-hard cock, teasing it to its full length. Vaughn reached over until their fingers touched, leaning in and shuffling forward as he tried to moisten his lips.

“Let me.”

Bracing himself against Rhys’ thighs and trying to look confident, Vaughn lowered his mouth until he could feel the heat radiating from his skin. He paused, holding his breath as he tried to figure out his first move. It had all looked so easy on the ECHOnet vids. He wanted this so badly, wanted to prove himself, wanted to make Rhys feel good, but the geometry was just somehow more complex up close.

(Dumb people had sex all the time. It couldn’t be that difficult.)

The impatient huff from above turned into a sigh as Vaughn finally leaned in and let his tongue slide under the head, slowly massaging the first inch and a half while he tried to process the fact that it was really happening – this _thing_ that had been somewhere in the back of his mind from the day they met.

Emboldened, he closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around Rhys’ cock, letting it slide a little further into his mouth. Rhys shifted his hips slightly, relaxing into the seat as Vaughn started to move his head. He didn’t feel as sexy as he’d imagined, but the satisfied sounds he was getting in response were more than enough to encourage him.

A moan turned into a yelp and Vaughn froze, glancing upwards.

“Ah – teeth,” said Rhys, grimacing.

“Sorry, sorry!” 

(Shit. He hadn’t even realised. Where the hell was it supposed to _go?_ )

He tried to soothe the pain, gently caressing everywhere he could reach with his tongue while adjusting his jaw. Vaughn pressed on as soon as the shock wore off, pushing himself to suck harder and faster as Rhys’ fingers slipped through his hair, and was rewarded with a familiar loud whine. The new angle was awkward, and he briefly wondered how long he was going to have to keep it up; Rhys was far less virginal and apparently harder to please, despite the sexual histrionics.

Bravely, he tried to force his head down further – only to end up gagging and recoiling, chest heaving as his throat berated him for being an idiot.

(Fuck’s _sake_.)

“Are you okay?” Rhys asked, looking down with genuine concern.

“I’m fine,” he coughed, eyes watering. “Just gonna…use my hand for a bit.”

That was something he knew how to do, at least, and Vaughn felt his confidence slowly returning as he watched Rhys lean back and smile. He gave himself a minute to catch his breath, thinking about everything he’d seen and read in anticipation of this moment, and decided he could manage a compromise.

Gripping the base firmly, he guided Rhys’ cock to his mouth once again, drawing one of those sweet, surprised moans from Rhys. He ran through a few calculations in his head, trying to optimise the timing and eventually settling for moving his hand and his tongue just a fraction of a second out of phase. His knees hurt and his jaw ached and his wrist was twisted at an odd angle to get everything lined up, forcing him to stick his little finger in the air –

(Ha. Fancy.)

– but Rhys was happy, watching him with bright eyes and flushed cheeks, and he placed his hand over Vaughn’s to guide him into a faster rhythm.

It seemed to finally be going right, if the litany of high-pitched curses was anything to judge by. Vaughn tried not to smile too much in case it messed with his technique, but Rhys’ over-the-top noises were goddamn adorable.

“Ah – so good – don’t stop,” he whined, his free hand disappearing up his shirt. A definite sign, especially with the strangled cry that came out when Vaughn paused to suck a little harder at the tip.

“Just give me some warning,” he said quickly before going back to work. From what he’d heard, if he could get it to the back of his throat then he wouldn’t have to taste it. Teenage curiosity had taught him a lesson on that count.

(Stupid pineapple bullshit.)

“So close…” Rhys sounded almost surprised. Vaughn was too relieved to be offended, his knees already feeling bruised despite the rug, and he threw everything he had left into it. He’d given up on the vision of Rhys swooning and telling him it was the best he’d ever had, but he wanted it to matter.

“Shit, I’m gonna come, _fuck!_ ”

He felt Rhys shudder and wrapped his lips firmly around his cock, determined not to spill a single drop as the heat flooded into his mouth; he swallowed too soon, and seconds later he could taste that weird bitterness on his tongue. Determined to stay with Rhys as he rode out his orgasm, he tried to ignore it and focus on the dreamy, satisfied sighs coming from above –

(Nope.)

He sprinted over to the sink and stuck his head under the faucet, spitting out mouthful after mouthful of cold water.

When he finally re-emerged from the kitchen, Rhys was watching him from the couch with half-closed eyes, lying down with a soft smile on his face. “You ‘kay, bro?”

“Sorry. I – I’ve never done this before,” he answered, dropping his gaze to the floor. “It was probably terrible.”

“Sssh. It was perfect.”

Vaughn folded his arms awkwardly. “Dude. I _bit_ you.”

Holding out a hand, Rhys beckoned him over and pulled him down onto the seat.

“It was perfect,” he said, “because it was _you_.”

 

 


End file.
